Casanova Vs Superstar
by ai-chan20
Summary: It was a perfect love story! Not until "superstar" stepped into the picture and ruined it all. Gaeul X Yijung. with special participation of... see for yourself
1. Chapter 1: He's back

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Chap 1: His Rival**

It's been 4 years ever since he last saw Seoul, its vibrant streets, industrialized buildings and the huge crowds. He missed all of it, especially the girl whom he left for Europe. By now he can't call her a girl anymore for she's a lady now. He hopes she's well. He hopes she would still accept him. Because for the past years she's the only lady he ever loved.

He sat at the back seat of his car, gave his lady's address and wait for the car to pull up. Staring blankly, he thought about his friends. 'Are they happy? What are they doing right now? All I've heard for the past 4 years were; Woo Bin is still chasing some skirts, Ji Hoo succeeded his grandfather's, Jun Pyo and Jan Di are engaged. I didn't hear anything from Ga Eul.'

He finally arrived in front of a preschool; his hands trembled while he touched the door knob. His heart is trembling as well; a wall was the only one separating him and his beloved. She sat on the floor while reading to a couple of children. Her eyes looked up at his and they stared. 'Finally!'

After classes, Ga Eul lead him to the back side of the preschool.

"I wasn't expecting you to return, Yi Jung –Sunbae"

His heart would explode any minute now. He never felt this way before, he was vulnerable, a feeling he hated. Just seeing her face once again made everything alright.

"I want to ask if you have found your soul mate?" the words just came out and he could see the obvious surprise in her face.

She blushed, "I think so".

"And who is he?"

"It's a secret"

Being afraid of the chances that maybe Ga Eul found her soul mate and its not him, Yi Jung changed the subject. After two hours of getting things together again, Yi Jung went home.

…………………………………….

"_Imi neoneun dareun sarang, Haetkketjjiman(neorago)_

_Notchil suga eopsseo dasi dorikil su_

_Eopsseo Oh"_

Ga Eul's POV

Yi jung sunbae is back. He's back for sure. I woke up very happy, relieved and blessed, that finally the man I loved for 7 years is back. Today will be one of those days that I would love him even more than I do now. I would love him continuously even if he doesn't want to.

Yi Jung sunbae and I agreed to see a concert together. It would be the biggest and hottest concert of the year, featuring the super popular band _Super Junior_.

"Sunbae, I have to go to the comfort room" I told the man sitting beside me.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he said. I glared at him for making such bold suggestions. I know it's only a joke to mock me so I went to the bathroom.

After five minutes, as I was leaving the bathroom, a guy bumped me. He was wearing a formal black suit and he's in a panic. I recognized his face but hadn't had the chance to speak because he pulled me to him. We hid and I realized that he was being chased by people. The people passed us without even noticing that we were hidden. He covered my mouth.

"Please… It's a matter between life and death" he whispered.

His voice was so familiar with the voice who sang earlier in the concert. His sweet and warm fragrance was making me dizzy. The moment came for him to free me and I swiftly faced him.

"What the… what's that for?" I asked him with pure anguish.

Then I see his face again. Gosh, he's so handsome. It wasn't a hallucination; I am really in front of a superstar.

"I'm sorry! Those guys just chaste me so I ran" he paused. I'm so speechless, "Umm. I guess you're a fan" he took my hand and shook it.

"I'm Cho KyuHyun"

**a/n:** wish you liked it. For those who don't know kyuhyun, he's from Super Junior. I'm totally inspired by their new album eh. I'm so sorry for the wrong grammars, please put up with it. Need a beta reader! The lyrics above was from their song "It's You". God! I love that song!


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Chapter 2**

Meeting by chance and becoming friends with a handsome celebrity was just too plain impossible. I still can't believe that this super handsome guy is a star and my friend. I maybe bragging about this, but I feel I am the luckiest girl in Korea. My phone rang and I picked it up, I shrieked when I realized it's from Yi Jung Sunbae.

"Ga Eul-yang!" he said.

It took me a whole minute and a couple of breaths to finally have the courage to speak. Hearing his voice was like sweet melody to my ears.

"Yi Jung –Sunbae, what's up?" I asked.

He sighed, "Can you please drop the Sunbae? It's creeping me out" he said jokingly.

I could almost see him laughing and it made my heart stop. For more than four years, I've been waiting for that moment when he and I would act as real lovers not like our fake dates back in the past.

"Sorry."

"I actually want to ask you something" his voice now is so serious and concentrated. "Could you join me for dinner?"

His words made me smile that smile which he can only see from me. "Of Course, as long as it's your treat"

He laughed again. "Okay"

We met outside the preschool where I work and he took me to a really fancy restaurant. I should be immune to his fancy luxuries but he never stops to impress. He's been away for so long, I have to get used to it again.

A waiter approached us and took our orders. As we wait for our orders to be served, "Ga eul yang! Why haven't contacted me this past years? If it weren't for my sudden visit, we wouldn't be able to talk" he asked out of the blue.

"All have been very busy these past years, even I sometimes fail to contact them myself" I answered.

"Is that so?" he's face fell maybe because of my cold answers. I tried to think of any topic that may change the awkward silence between us.

"So let me guess, how are the women back there in Europe?" I asked coolly.

I saw the shock in his face, and then I realized how inconsiderate I am for asking such bold questions. I expect him to frown but he started to laugh.

"They always go near me, very annoying but at the same time entertaining. Being the Casanova that I am, I quite enjoyed the times" he managed to brag. What he said was a big pang that hit me? That's what you get for asking such questions. Somehow I want him to say that he stopped his Casanova ways because of me, I am so wrong.

He must have noticed my face drop, before he could say anything; the waiter came with our foods. He ordered the same food for the two of us, my favorite, Pasta Shrimp Ravioli.

"I know it's your favorite that's why I ordered it" he cut the ravioli with his knife and ate it. I ate as well. We kept quiet for a moment and looked at each others eyes. _Please, Yi Jung Sunbae… Don't look at me like that!_

"What I said earlier was a lie" his face serious and his eyes looked straight on mine. "I don't entertain the women there in Europe; I have my eyes only on you, Ga Eul-yang." The moment was just too perfect. The candlelight dinner, his hands on mine, his oh-so-perfect words…

Just when I'm about to open my mouth to speak, we heard noisy shrieking of girls outside the restaurant, I guess the whole resto even heard it, it's so loud it's hurting my ears.

"What the …"

"I think someone famous is here. Those noisy girls are their fans. How annoying" he said irritatedly. Those fan girls interrupted our special moment maybe that's why he's kind of angry.

We continued eating but we both were silent, not until someone approached dour table. He's very handsome, so handsome, and at the same time very familiar.

"Ga Eul?" the man said.

"Kyuhyun sunbae?"

Yi Jung Sunbae stood up and looked at Kyuhyun Sunbae, his eyes gazing suspiciously at the other man.

"what are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smiled, "I have a dinner meeting along with my co-members" he said.

"Do you mind introducing me to your friend?" Yi Jung Sunbae said, angrily.

"Ahh... how rude of me. He's Kyuhyun Sunbae, he's in the Super Junior" I said.

"Oh, the concert we went to?"

"yeah... that's where we met" Kyuhyun sunbae smiled."Now that I am introduced, may you introduce him?"

"Oh, he's yi Jung Sunbae..." I was cut from the words I'm about to say when Yi Jung sunbae pulled me close to him.

"I am Ga Eul's boyfriend" he finished.

**a/n: really sorry for the late update! So sorry for letting all of you wait.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Chapter 3**

Ga Eul couldn't deny Yijung. Whether it is true or a ploy to ward off Kyuhyun, hearing her sunbae and first love say those words was enough. A chuckle escaped kyuhyun's mouth,

"Congratulations! You are very lucky you have a girl like her", he said with a smile.

Yijung got disappointed, he expected a frown from the guy, and instead he got an irritating smile. He could sense that this guy is up to no good. Even though he looks like a kid, the mystic of this person is not to be ignored.

"Yes, I am so lucky" Yijung wrapped his arm around Ga Eul, and looked up at Kyuhyun, "Envious?" Yijung asked with an arrogant tone. Meanwhile Ga Eul thought; 'What is he saying?'

"No, I am certainly not envious. Both of you look good together" he complimented. Then out of no where, two handsome guys stood beside Kyuhyun. One was taller than the other, he was also bigger. Their hairs' were styled formally and they wore suits.

Ga Eul immediately recognized the sudden intruders and her eyes flashed.

"Omo! Siwon and Eunhyuk" she almost shrieked. YiJung was just too astonished with the sudden change of character. The shy and gentle Ga Eul he knew became one of those girls who like shriek after him

"Wow, nice one kyu! She's very cute" Siwon smiled at Kyuhyun.

Yijung got more irritated, he tightened his grip on Ga Eul and spoke, "Can't you even see I am with her?"

That garnered the men's attentions. Kyuhyun's smile vanished as well as Siwon's and Eunhyuk's. The four men glared at each other, while Ga Eul was caught in between.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Eunhyuk asked YiJung. His eyes were blazing, Ga Eul thought that he's almost ready to punch YiJung, and it's time for her to speak up.

"He's So YiJung, he's with me. Before I forget, I am Ga Eul a friend of Kyuhyun-sunbae. I am so sorry if we are so rude" she shook hands with the two guys and smiled at them. At least the bad atmosphere got cleared.

"Let's go Kyu! They're waiting for us" Siwon said and walked away with Eunhyuk.

"See you next time, sunbae" Ga Eul smiled up at Kyuhyun, he felt his heart beat faster than usual. 'This girl is really something' he thought. Then she proceeded to their table. Yijung was about to walk after Ga Eul when he was stopped by Kyuhyun's voice,

"You're not that good after all. She's a very sweet girl and you don't suit her" YiJung looked back and saw the change in the facial expression. He was serious. Very serious.

When they were too far away, Siwon spoke, "Damn, that kid was so arrogant" he cursed.

"I want to punch him back there" Eunhyuk countered. They both looked at their little kyuhyun. He was now frowning, a sight they seldom see.

"I know what you feel. How pitiful. That girl is just wasted" Siwon said, the other members heard him.

"What girl?" Heechul asked.

"Kyu's ideal girl" Eunhyuk answered the question.

"You found her already?" another question that came from Donghae.

Kyuhun just frowned and kept silent while all his friends got all hyped up.

"But sadly, she's already taken" Siwon patted kyuhyun's shoulder.

"Kyu, coveting others' wives is a sin" Kangin joked.

"She's not married, I guess" Sungmin said.

They all got their own opinion and they made some noise, the other guests in the restaurant got almost irritated.

"Shut up! What's happening here? What's this commotion all about?" Leeteuk's voice was heard. As the leader of the group, everyone look up at him, they respect him.

Shindong and Ryeowook told the whole story, and after that Leeteuk spoke;

"What is your opinion of this?" he asked Kyuhyun. All listened well and waited for the words he'll speak.

"_**I think this time I have to try my best. I can't let Ga Eul-shii suffer in that man's arms"**_

Hangeng on the other hand was sleeping quietly with Kibum.

**a/n:** What do you think? Is it worth reading?

Omo!! Got all hyped up. Can't wait to write the next chapter.

I love kyuhyun so much!!!

For those who doesn't know Super Junior, you guys must check them out.

You'll love them.


	4. Chapter 4: Plan

**Chapter 4: Plan**

Concentrating on his driving, Yi Jung did not spare Ga Eul a single glance. He knew that she's angry and also crying. He couldn't look at her, Couldn't accept the idea that he was actually overwhelmed with jealousy. And he broke his promise of never making Ga Eul cry. He can't stand it, remembering the confrontation between that "star" and him. He was so foolish acting out his jealousy while the other just stared at him. Shame. He's and F4 for crying out loud. And no one could mess with him. Especially his love.

He pulled out in front of her apartment and escorted her out of the car. Gosh, those eyes, so swollen from crying. His heart couldn't take it. He can't let this things get through them.

"Please Ga Eul! Just let me explain…" he was about to apologize when Ga Eul raised her hand for him to stop.

"Me first…" she looked up revealing her blood shot eyes. "I can't just forgive you. Yi jung-sunbae, you embarrassed me in front of my friend…. And worse, a celebrity… You…" She stopped. Realization sparked in her eyes and her face brighten a bit.

"Sunbae, by any means were you jealous?"

Shocked, the first thing that came to his mind was to admit it. Confess and get it over with. _Yes. I was jealous. I just can't stand it when you're with another guy. It makes me angry inside. I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Jealous?" he laughed nervously. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like you" he snorted.

A moment ago she felt a surge of hope but his very words betrayed her feelings. _It's not like I like you._ All this time all she had done was to wait. Wait for the man she loves to come back. And hope that through time, he will realize that she's the one for him. So foolish to fall in love with Yi Jung. How can life be so unfair? When you can't have the only thing that you wish for.

**Yi Jung's POV**

_Shit! Damn, you are so stupid! You made a fool out of yourself, try to explain and told the woman you love that you don't like her. Oh my God! What have I done? I've totally separated myself from her!_

I drove home with these thoughts in my head. And I painfully remember the way she looked at me after my "little mistake". I completely broke her heart. The fragile and innocent Ga Eul I've always loved, now, no one could be blamed but me. After what I said, I won't expect her to still accept me. I regret everything. I wish it was just a nightmare. I wish.

Later that night, Kyuhyun went home to his apartment and took a shower. _Finally, I am sure it's her._ And Ga Eul's face keeps appearing in his head. His heart beats fast when he's with her. When seeing her smile, his world would be brighter. Honestly, he never felt this way before. He heard from his band mates how a man in love would act. And he believes all those signs and feelings are for real. _She's so interesting and cute._ He just can't get enough of her. _Like his personal brand of heroine_. (Twi-fans!)

But that guy with her just spoiled everything. He's so arrogant and possessive. _I don't even believe that he's her boyfriend. _Ga eul would be just wasted on him.

Just as he stepped out of the bathroom, his phone rang. And to his heart's surprise the caller was non other than Ga Eul. Again, he felt his heart beat faster. And a smile crept on his face. _So good to be in love. _

"Hello" he made his voice casual. He would never let Ga Eul know what he's feeling.

There was a long pause and finally she spoke, "Kyuhyun- s sunbae" her voice broke.

Hearing her voice, he could tell that she's been crying.

"Are you crying Ga Eul-shii? What happened?"

He heard her sigh and sniffed. "I need your help"

"Anything. Name it "

"I-it… concerns the man with me at the restaurant. I have a p-plan. I want you to help me make him realize that he's making the b-biggest mistake of his l-life…" she sniffed again.

Confused, Kyuhyun stared at the phone. _What the…_

"How could… I help…?"

"**By making him jealous"**

a/n: What? Golden opportunity for Kyuhyun! A clever plan from Ga Eul and a tense situation for Yi jung.

I know it's short but I don't have much inspiration! Things are getting better!

Thanks for the support!

Reviews! Super Junior! SoEul!


	5. Chapter 5: What the hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter 5: **

**Ga eul's POV**

Last night, I left home with very high spirits. I was looking forward to being with the man I love. I knew from the very start, that night was worth remembering for. But what I thought of it was a very big mistake. The perfect night… became the most heartbreaking one in my entire life.

"_Why would I be jealous? It's not like I like you in a romantic kind of way."_

Yi Jeong – Sunbae told me those words that kept repeating and repeating inside my head. As I recall, the day when I first saw him after four years, he said that I was the only lady he'd been always thinking of. From that moment on, I assumed that he finally feels the same way as I do towards him. I was so stupid to keep hurting and hurting myself again.

But why did he say that I was the only one? Was he only teasing me? Was he back to the same So Yi Jeong I've known? Insensitive, inconsiderate and a cold blooded bastard. I don't want to think about him, but he keeps on appearing inside my head. It was like I was going crazy.

Finally, after an hour of crying and pondering about him, I tried to reach Jan Di. But I couldn't because her phone was unavailable. The next one I called was Woo Bin – Sunbae, but he was in a club and we couldn't hear each other. During the duration of those four years, he's the only member of F4 I could talk to and run to in times of trouble. He became an older brother and a confidant to me.

All hopes of sleep eluded me, and I felt I was going crazy if I couldn't let these bad feelings out. Then… I thought of him. Even though I have only known him for weeks, I feel very dependent and close to him. You know, he's a lot like me and it seems I've known him before… We have many things alike; we hate when it rains because everything's sad and gloomy but we love ice creams and apples. And I almost forgot… It came to me as a surprise that we actually attended the same middle school.

So, I gave him a call and made him know my insane plans involving So Yi Jeong. I was totally embarrassed when he laughed at me, I almost took it back. But…

"_Okay… I'll help Ga Eul"_

He accepted my offer anyway. He's such a good person, no mistake about it. We spent the rest of the night talking about how we'll make Yi Jeong- Sunbae jealous. I was so excited… finally after five years of waiting… I'm in control of my feelings… And I am ready to make him love me back.

**End of POV**

"Mr. So…?" he heard his secretary call his name. "Are you alright?" he courteously inquired.

A while ago, So Yi Jeong was talking to his secretary about some paper works he needs to look at. But images from last night appeared in his mind; the happy Ga Eul who made his heart skip a beat, and the sad Ga Eul who stops his heart from ever beating again. He spaced out and that's why the old man in front of him called him to attention.

He covers his eyes with one hand and dismissed the old man. Upon him exiting the room, Yi Jeong sprawled on his executive chair. He had big bags below his eyes and his employees haven't seen him smile for that day. He was in a very bad shape.

For an instant, he tried to do some files… but the appeal of calling her was so strong. But he wasn't in the mood to type down data in his laptop so he stood up. He walked round and round at his office… trying to look outside… and he made all kinds of things just to distract him from thinking about HER.

Finally, he decides on some other kind of distraction; he turns his television on and switches the channel to his liking. He happened to take a glimpse of a familiar celebrity. Upon further analyzing, Yi Jeong identifies the celebrity as the one he and Ga Eul saw at the restaurant, and apparently, the reason behind their little argument.

Remembering Ga Eul made him recall the things he did, the embarrassing stuffs he said; all due to his jealousy. He abandoned any restraint from his inner self and picked his phone up, dialed her number and called her. He could almost hear his heart beat when the ringing started. Just then something caught his attention; he saw the girl of his dreams on TV.

He hadn't paid any attention to the news so he was a little confused as to why Ga Eul was involved in it. But it was explained that an unknown lady was with "Kyuhyun" at a local coffee shop. A fan took the picture of the two; they were laughing and talking so freely. If Yi Jeong hadn't known Ga Eul, he would say that the two beings involved looked like they were dating.

"Hello? Yi Jeong – Sunbae?" hearing her voice was like a big jolt to him, a jolt for him to return to reality. He didn't know what emotion to feel; whether he'll be angry or play it cool, he has no clue.

"G-Ga Eul…" the only thing he managed was a stammer.

"Sunbae, why did you call?" she managed to laugh the question out.

_She sounds so happy. Was she that delighted to be with HIM? Aish… I'm going crazy!_

"I was just checking on you…" he breaks into sweats, "About yesterday…"

She didn't give him the chance to continue what he was saying when she interrupted. Obviously, with that fresh and gleeful tone of hers, "That's nothing... anymore! I realized that we're better off as friends, right Sunbae?"

He felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces. "Yes" he answered.

First he felt very unsure of himself then next he was furious with his stupidity. He thought of telling her his feelings already but… he's so nervous. And that's why he's so angry, because back then, when other women were involved, he's very blunt and outspoken. But when it comes to this particular lady, he always gets tongue-tied.

After his reply, there was a strange silence between them. With hot pursuit, he tried to begin another topic.

"So… Ga Eul- Sshi, do you want to hang out later? Maybe another dinner or a movie… y-your choice…" he said nervously.

"Sorry! I can't, I have this appointment that I've been waiting for so long so…. Hope you'll understand Yi Jeong – Sunbae" she apologetically said.

Something popped inside his head, a very infuriating idea. "Are you going with Jan Di?" he asked coolly.

"She's super busy with her exams… I'm going with somebody else"

_I get it. I understand._

"You're going with him?"

"uhmm… Sunbae, how did you know?" she replied.

"I guess I have the ability to tell where you're going and who you're going with"

"Take care and enjoy" He suddenly ended the call. He had decided on something, he took his coat and rushed out of the building grunting to himself, '_Wha_t the_ hell!'_

**a/n: I'm very sorry for the long wait. Maybe most of you thought that I wouldn't be continuing this story because I haven't upload for almost a year.**

**I'm so sorry! Honestly, I, myself thought of not continuing... but your reviews helped me a lot:))**

**Thanks for giving me the needed inspiration!**

**Hope everyone loves this Chapter...**

**Please do give a review:))**


End file.
